The present invention relates to an animal play and exercise structure, and more particularly to a play and exercise structure for cats.
It is conventional to provide play and exercise structures, such as posts, poles and beams, for household pets. For example, poles having platforms or decks upon which the cat can climb and perch, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,595,209; 3,479,991; and 3,479,990. Structures upon which cats can climb and sharpen their claws have also been suggested, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,873.
The above structures have a distinct limitation in that they do not provide sufficient involvement or intrigue for the cat due to their simplicity and limited intricacy.
Structures of greater complexity and intracacy have, of course, been used as playground-type equipment upon which children may play and exercise. Such structures are large and sturdy to provide ample support for children and to eliminate the possibility of collapse, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,055; 3,814,416; 2,206,581; and 1,765,361. Such structures are too large for use in the home by animals, particularly cats, and cannot be easily assembled or dismantled.
The prior art as described above has not yet recognized the need for a play and exercise structure which is intricate and complex, to satisfy and elicit a cat's innate tendencies of hiding, stalking, and climbing, and which occupies a minimum amount of space. Thus the structure must be not only complex for the animal, but also sufficiently compact so that the structure may be conveniently used in homes and in apartments. Despite the desired complexity of the structure for the animal, the structure should be of sufficiently simple construction so that it may be easily assembled and dismantled.
Finally, notwithstanding the simplicity of construction, the structure must be of sufficient strength and sturdiness to withstand the weight and force of a plurality of cats which may be climbing or pouncing on the structure.